dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Johnson
* : Jacob has gained superhuman strength via a strange chemical that he absorbed when he was 11 years old. He demonstrated his superhuman strength in elementary school when he broke the bones in his bullies arms and legs. Another example of his superhuman strength is when Jacob kicked an Kryptonian snapping his neck. * : As with his superhuman strength Jacob also has superhuman speed and can run faster then a normal human which can be demostrated for Jacob to get from point a to point b in a short amount of time. * : Jacob can heal faster then a normal human could via accelerated healing. His accelerated healing kicked in when he was injured in the lab explosion and would often heal from his wounds extremely fast and can also be immune to poisons and diseases. However if Jacob is shot with a bullet no matter the gun he can still die from blood loss. ** : Jacob is immune to all diseases including various types of cancer. ** : While being immune to toxins Jacob can drink any type of alcohol and not suffer from alcohol poisoning. It was revealed that Kara tried getting Jacob drunk but it backfired because Jacob also cannot get drunk. * : Unlike Supergirl Jacob can use telekinesis against his enemies. His eyes widen when he uses his telekinesis. He demostrated his telekinesis in a game of dodgeball in high school. * : Jacob can see in the dark with special kind of night vision and does not need actual night vision googles to see in the dark. * : While only being able to use this ability when angry Jacob can conjuror up an energy blast that are powerful enough to destroy buildings and anything in the area. * : Jacob later managed to gain super hearing during season two of Supergirl. * : When Jacob eventually developed new powers he like Kara gained x-ray vision. * : Another new edition to Jacob's newer powers is inferred vision embedded into his eyes much like night vision. | Abilities = * * * * * * : Trained in Tactial drive by the D.E.O. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Lead: While Jacob can heal damaged tissue and organs he however cannot heal from a gunshot wound. If shot Jacob can lose tons of blood and fall into a coma. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Desert Eagle handguns, M4A1 Assault Rifle with grenade launcher attachment, SPAS-12, combat knife. | Notes = | Trivia = * Everyone at CatCo except for Kara, James, Cat and Winn call Jacob J.J. * Jacob has been in love with Kara since elementary school. * If he gives in to his anger he can cause destruction in National City. * Jacob's eyes are more of an electric blue color and glows a brightest yellow when he is angry. * After college Jacob worked at CatCo but quits in the third episode of season two. * He did not trust Lena Luthor until he later started caring about her like his own. * While Jacob can use his accelerated healing to repair tissue and organs such as the liver he can still die from blood loss. * Jacob took a bullet for James, Winn and Lena and was under a coma for days. * At the alien bar in season two Jacob sings old rock and country songs from his childhood. * He gave his jacket to Kara when she was freezing cold. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Government Agents Category:Mutates Category:Accident of Science Category:Blue Eyes